Myotismon, my love
by ModelMissStorm
Summary: What if Kari was not the eighth child? What if, out of nowhere came a girl who Myotismon cannot help but fall in love with despite the threat she posses. OcxMyotismon MyotismonxanotherOC OC1xWizardmon sort of. Sorry, bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Epilogue:: Mistaken Identity**

"Who is she? I've never seen her before in my life," Gatomon said, not looking at the frightened child who stood before her.

Myotismon smirked and glanced at Demi Devimon. He knew what to do. He grabbed a bunch of the girl's hair in his talons and began to pull.

"Ouch! Let go of my hair!" the girl cried out, her voice sounding terrified and close to tears.

"Kari!" Gatomon shouted before she could stop herself and realise her fatal mistake.

Demi Devimon let go of the fragile child and waited for orders from Myotismon. Myotismon smirked as Gatomon ran to her partner and positioned herself between Kari and Myotismon.

"You say you do not know her, yet you know her name and you try to defend her," Myotismon said with a smug, malicious smirk.

Suddenly, there was an explosion and the door of the room flew open to reveal a teenage girl. "Myotismon, you've got it wrong!" the girl yelled in a ferocious, powerful voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One:: Playing With Fire But I Can't Be Burned**

"_If she is the one that you have been searching for, then you will know it when you kiss her."_

"Myotismon, you've got it wrong," I shouted in my loudest voice, hoping that no one heard my fear.

"Who are you?" Myotismon, Gatomon and Demi Devimon asked me in strangely perfect unison.

I forced myself to take a step towards them and cross my arms over my chest. "My name is Mysticka, and I am the eighth digidestined," I told them.

Everyone stood in stunned, confused silence and then the room erupted into uproar. Myotismon accused Demi Devimon of treacherous behaviour. Kari asked Gatomon what was happening. Demi Devimon blamed everything on Gatomon and she retaliated with a hiss.

Whilst Gatomon and Demi Devimon argued, Myotismon glanced at me. He observed me and then walked towards me. "Mysticka," he said in a questioning, curious tone of voice.

I bowed my head and then looked him in his eyes. "Yes," I said, letting my voice slip to deathly quiet and showing my terrified emotions.

The others had fallen to silence by now and watched as Myotismon and I stared at each other in silence.

"Demi Devimon," Myotismon said quietly, not taking his eyes off me or breaking our stare.

I couldn't help but blink and watched as Demi Devimon flew over to me. Then, I unwillingly fell to my knees and before I fell asleep completely, I was aware that Myotismon picked me up and cradled me as if I was a baby. Then, I fell into a deep sleep.

When I awoke, I was chained down onto a stone table. My wrists and ankles hurt from the cast iron shackles and I felt trapped.

I opened my eyes and heard someone walk to my side. "Are you okay?" he asked me with a kind look in his blue-grey eyes.

"I think so," I replied. I swallowed. My throat was dry and talking hurt but I was determined to find out where I was. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Wizardmon," he replied. There was a pause. "I would let you out of the shackles but I don't have the keys, sorry," he told me with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

I smiled at him. "Thanks, I appreciate your kindness," I said, secretly wishing that he could help.

A heavy metal door opened somewhere in the room and then I heard footsteps on the stone steps.

"Wizardmon, get out of here before I change my mind and destroy you," Myotismon growled.

Wizardmon bowed his head to his master and then ran from the room, leaving Myotismon and I alone together.

I gulped as he came to my side and smirked down at me. "So you're the eighth digidestined I've been looking for all this time?" he asked.

"I guess," I said in a blunt voice, not wishing to make conversation with him and wondering why he was even trying to be nice.

"You're not very responsive, are you?" Myotismon asked me with a suspicious look in his deep blue eyes.

"Let me out of these shackles and I'll show you how _responsive_ I can be," I growled, letting my anger take over me.

Myotismon laughed and then took a chain from around his neck. He unclipped it and undid the padlocks that held me onto the table. I sat up and moved my toes and massaged my wrists as Myotismon put the necklace back round his neck.

"Why are you keeping me alive? You've had so many chances to destroy me so why haven't you?" I asked.

"Why would I destroy you?" he asked, standing in front of me so that I couldn't make a run for it.

I frowned, not sure of what game he was playing with me. "I'm the eighth digidestined, I'm what's standing between you and taking the earth as your own, if you destroy me then you can rule the earth," I told him.

"If you were with your team mates you'd be a threat and I wouldn't hesitate to destroy you but since you're not, I'm not going to kill you," he explained.

I stared at him with wide eyes and then gulped. "That… makes no sense, I thought you were going to kill that other kid so why not me?" I asked in a frustrated tone of voice.

"What is your problem? Do you _want_ me to kill you?" he asked me in an animal like growl and with an angry look in his eyes.

"No, no, of course not!" I exclaimed as I shook my head and smiled nervously at him.

Myotismon smirked. "I didn't think so," he said quietly. Then he leaned in closer to me and put his lips next to my ear. "I wouldn't kill you even if you wished for me to, there's no point in getting rid of things that could be used to my advantage," he told me.

I gulped and thought of something to say as Myotismon stepped back and stared at me for a second. "I will send food down for you," Myotismon told me bluntly and then turned on his heels and walked out of the room before I could react, slamming the door behind him as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two:: King Of Hearts Or Cheating Joker?**

"_I can't be in love with her, it's impossible, she's a_ human_ for God's sake!" my master growled as he paced the room._

_I rolled my eyes and stood. I walked over to him and took his hands in mine before he could walk away from me. "You're right, it _is_ impossible for you to love her, she's making you feel pain, not love," I told him, keeping my voice quiet and caring._

"_I don't_ want_ to feel like this, I hate it," he told me, fighting back his powerful emotions._

_I slipped my arms around his waist and stepped into him and put my lips on his. "Then make her pay for hurting you so much," I whispered._

_My master smirked. He was always going to be cruel and evil at heart. "Expand," he demanded._

_I laughed cruelly. "Make her fall in love with you, make her think that you care for her and that's why you're keeping her alive, make her feel special and then, destroy her," I told him._

"_How should I destroy her?" he asked, obviously liking the sound of my cruel plan._

"_Not physically, mentally, do something that will destroy her and then leave the rest to her, she wont be able to survive without you once she thinks you are her everything and then she'll probably do something typically human like throw herself off a bridge, then she'll be out of your hair without you having to get your hands dirty," I replied._

_My master smirked. "How should I start, my Lady?" he asked me as he took my right hand and kissed the back of it._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three:: Constricted Freedom**

"_Wait a while before you make your move, don't startle the poor little dear."_

"How are you?" Wizardmon asked me as he locked up the door to my cell and tucked the keys into a pocket.

I watched him hopefully but he shook his head. I sighed and felt ashamed of myself. "Sorry," I whispered and then looked up at him. "I'm fine, how about you?" I asked.

Wizardmon shrugged his shoulders and gave me a teasing look. I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked.

Wizardmon laughed. "I've got some good news that might just interest you and some bad news… as usual," he told me, still with a teasing look.

"Go on then, let's hear more of your gossip," I sighed and then slid down and sat on the floor.

Wizardmon sat next to me with his legs crossed and I pulled my knees up to my chest and waited for the latest bit of gossip from the castle above. "Well, the good news is that Myotismon says that you are allowed out of this place," my friend told me.

I knew that by 'this place' he meant my cell. I smiled and then remembered he had said that he also had bad news. "What's the bad news?" I asked.

"You have to be supervised at all times," he replied with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

I smiled and then burst out laughing. Wizardmon looked startled. "Are you okay?" he asked me.

I nodded my head and recovered. "How do you think that's bad news?" I asked him.

Wizardmon shrugged his shoulders. "Well… to some people it might be," he told me.

I stretched my legs out in front of me and sighed. "When I am allowed out? Do I have a curfew or anything?" I asked.

Wizardmon shook his head. "Nope, you just have to be with someone from the castle who is happy to take responsibility for you and will stay with you at all times… someone like me," he told me.

I wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or was actually suggesting that he would willingly baby sit me. "You would do that for me? You'd waste your time so I could go out?" I asked.

Wizardmon nodded his head. "What are friends for, hey?" he asked me with a kind look in his eyes.

Before I could stop myself, I wrapped my arms around Wizardmon and hugged him.

"I can't breathe!" Wizardmon protested after a few seconds of bone crushing hugs.

I laughed and sat back. "Can we go now? My legs are screaming for a walk," I told him with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"Sure," Wizardmon replied and then he took my hand and helped me to my feet as he got up as well.

I followed Wizardmon up the steps of the passageway that led out of the excluded prison I had been kept in. We turned left and Wizardmon opened a wooden door.

"After you," he told me.

I shook my head. "No way," I said with a scared look in my eyes and still shaking my head.

"Fine," Wizardmon sighed and then stepped through the door and held it open for me using his foot.

I followed, feeling stupid for declining the polite offer and hoping Wizardmon didn't think I was rude.

He obviously didn't because then he took my hand and led me into a rather large room in which there were about twenty Digimon bustling around preparing food. The delicious smells drifted to my nose and made my mouth water.

Wizardmon caught sight of my hungry expression and continued to lead me to a table. He sat me down on one of the wooden chairs that matched the table and then told me to wait a few seconds. I nodded my head and waited silently until my friend came back with some sort of bread and broth.

"Sorry it's not as good as what you're used to but Digimon can't exactly manage cooking human food," he told me with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"It's okay, thank you," I told him with an appreciative smile and then began to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four:: Kiss Of Darkness**

"_Give her a bit of leash, make her think you're kind and then she'll fall in love with you."_

It was on the fifth day of constricted freedom that I found myself alone in the castle. I was with Wizardmon but he had to go on an errand quickly and I was waiting for him outside the door into one of the rooms I hadn't yet been.

I sighed and leant back against the cold stone wall. I found my mind wondering and questioning about what was happening back on earth. Was anyone bothered that I was missing? Had my real mum been told that I wasn't in my care home? Was I missing and presumed dead?

It was because of these thoughts that I didn't hear the footsteps coming around the corner. I stood up straight at the sight of Myotismon. He stopped in front of me and gave me a suspicious look.

I bit my lip, remembering that I was meant to be supervised when I was wondering around the castle. "Wizardmon is just collecting something, he'll be back in a few minutes," I insisted.

Myotismon smiled and took in a breath. "How are you?" he asked me with an almost concerned look in his eyes.

I hesitated before answering. "I'm fine, thank you, how about you?" I asked, hating myself for being so polite to the jerk that was holding me prisoner and was soon going to kill me whether he said he would or not.

"You're still being kept in that cell, aren't you?" he asked, not even noticing I had asked him a question.

I nodded my head, unsure of what else to say and what he was getting at with this subject.

Myotismon smiled slightly. "Come with me," he told me, his voice quiet and inviting.

"But Wizardmon will wonder where I am if I just suddenly disappear," I pointed out.

"I will get someone to tell him where to find you," Myotismon assured me with a promising look in his eyes.

I nodded my head and then followed him through corridors that I did not recognise. We turned in different directions a few times and stopped when we came to a large wooden door. The door was different to others that I had seen and was made of thick oak instead of the weaker timber I had seen on the other doors.

Myotismon unlocked the door and walked inside. I followed obediently and couldn't help but loose my breath at the interior of the room.

It was ten times the size of my cell but still had walls that were made of stone but they were smooth and flat instead of rough and sharp. The floor had wooden planks fixed onto it as to cover the rough stones beneath. There were burgundy draperies and (shut) curtains over the full length window which matched the throws, pillows and drapes on and around the four poster bed which was in the middle of the room. Pushed back against the wall by the door on one side was a dark wood stained wardrobe and on the other side was a bookcase which was filled with old looking leather-bound books and a few ornaments which held the books that were not on a full shelf, in one place.

"Wow, this is pretty cool, I congratulate your interior designer, they've got real taste," I told Myotismon with a smile.

"I guess that according to that comment you approve of your new room," he told me in an absent minded voice.

My mind didn't register what he had said until about three seconds later and then I stared up at Myotismon with wide eyes. "Huh?" I asked, unsure of what else to say that would be appropriate.

Myotismon smiled down at me. "This room is yours, you shouldn't be locked up in that tiny cell, it makes you seem like a prisoner," he told me.

I couldn't help but be suspicious. "If I'm not a prisoner, then what am I?" I asked, not meaning to sound rude.

Myotismon put his right hand on my cheek. Even through his leather gloves, I could feel that he was freezing cold. I shivered. "I don't know what you are to me at the moment but you're not a prisoner," he told me in a quiet voice that was little louder than a whisper.

I gulped and opened my mouth to say something but the words wouldn't come out. Then, before I was aware what was happening, Myotismon traced his finger under my chin and tilted my chin up, then, he leaned his head down, shutting his eyes as he did, and put his lips on mine. I kept inhumanely still until Myotismon drew his head back slightly and stared into my eyes.

"Mysticka?" Myotismon asked in a voice too quiet to be heard but I knew that he was saying my name due to the shapes his lips made.

I tried to blink but my eyelids stuck together when they shut and my body went weak. I hadn't completely blacked out but my mind had gone numb and my body was only able to feel. It felt Myotismon lift me into his arms once again and carry me to the bed. I felt his cold arms slip out from under me and then my body relaxed onto the soft layers of blanket and throws and finally, I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five:: Someone Put That She Wolf Back In The Closet…**

"_Make her feel like the most important person in the world, and then she'll fall in love with you."_

I awoke to an empty room and struggled to my feet. The first thing I did was open the curtains and reveal the pitch black night. I cussed myself in my head, annoyed that I had slept through the day. I now felt wide awake and was ready to do something although every rational part of me told me to try to sleep through the night and get up when it was light.

I caught a glimpse of myself in a mirror I hadn't noticed earlier. I wasn't vein but God; I looked terrible even for me.

I bit my lip and glanced over at the wardrobe, wandering if there was anything in there that would fit me? I smiled, thinking 'there's only one way to find out' and then walked over to the closet.

I braced myself and then pulled open the doors. There were clothes in the wardrobe but I was unsure of whether they would fit me or not. Thinking of my previous motto, I took out one of the dresses (which were the only things in the wardrobe) and held it up to me. It was cornflower blue but it looked like it would fit so, hiding in the corner behind the wardrobe, I wriggled out of my jeans and top and stepped into the dress.

I stood up straight and, using the mirror, tied up the darker blue ribbon at the back of my chest. I turned around and stared at myself with wide eyes. I didn't look like _me_; I looked like some sort of rich girl from a Disney story.

Without straightenners and without electricity, I had no way of taming my mass of copper curls so I just settled on using the brush that I had found in the draws of the wardrobe to sweep my curls to one side and tie them with a ribbon the same colour as the one round my chest. Then I pulled the bunch of hair over my shoulder and smiled at my (new) self.

Before leaving my room, I found a pair of black slip on shoes and put them on and then ran out of my room, shutting the door behind me. This was when I saw Wizardmon sitting on the floor next to my door.

"Uh, Wizardmon, hi, I guess you heard that I moved?" I asked with a nervous smile.

He got to his feet and stared at me with a hurt look in his eyes. "Yeh, someone told me… after a while," he told me, his look turning to anger.

I gulped. "I'm sorry, I did try to tell Myotismon that I was waiting for you but he didn't listen, I'm sorry," I told him.

Wizardmon sighed and then his look changed to forgiveness. "It's okay. So, where do you want to go today?" he asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I haven't been outside yet but I don't suppose we'd be able to see anything with it being dark and all," I said with a sigh.

I could tell that Wizardmon was smiling. I gave him an intrigued look and then he laughed. "If you want to go outside then light is nothing to be worried about," he told me.

I looked confused. Wizardmon took my hand and began to lead me through the castle. "I'm the Sorcerer of Light, so whether it be sun, sleet, snow, darkness, dusk or dawn, you'll never be in the dark with me around!" he told me, still walking. I stopped dead in my tracks. Wizardmon stopped and turned to me. "What's the matter?" he asked me with a worried look in his eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Your catchphrase thing," I told him through laughs. He stared at me. I recovered from my hysterical fit. "You _really _need to work on that," I told him.

"Not my fault," he told me and I could tell that he was grinning and I could see the mischievous look in his eyes. "Come on!" he told me and then grabbed my hand and we ran out of the castle and towards the glance.

We suddenly stopped when we turned one corner and only just stopped ourselves crashing into a woman in a long midnight blue dress and with long blonde hair. She had a red mask over her eyes and her lips were purple. She was beautiful in a sad, deadly kind of way

"Sorry," Wizardmon and I said in perfect unison as we realised what had just happened.

The woman stared down at us with an extremely annoyed look that sent shivers through my body and made me loose nearly everything emotion that my body possessed.

"Wizardmon, you idiot, watch where you're going or next time I will not be so kind as to let your stupidity go unpunished," the woman hissed at Wizardmon.

He swallowed and bowed his head. "I apologize, Myotiswomon," he told her and then took my hand and quickly led me away.

"Who was she?" I asked, keeping my voice quiet for fear of the woman hearing me even though we were at least ten meters away from her by now.

"Myotiswomon, complete evil witch," Wizardmon told me without changing his pace and without looking round at me.

We stepped out of one final door and the cool air hit me full on and knocked the breath from my lungs. I breathed in through my nose and tried not to show my pain.

"Watch your step, the embankments always wet," Wizardmon warned as he began to walk down a slope.

I followed, keeping as low to the ground as was possible without going down on my back. Wizardmon held a few streams of leaves which belonged to a Weeping Willow type tree and I got to my feet.

"Wow," I whispered as I saw my first glimpse of the world that I had dreamt of so many times, I just never imagined it would be as beautiful as this.

I stood before a huge lake which stretched further than I could see in all directions. There were numerous places in which you could enter the water and it was an offer I was willing to take. The water was crystal clear and I could see the sandy ground below.

Wizardmon and I sat on an edge where there was about a meters drop before the water started and we dangled our legs over the edge.

"I've never seen a lake this big and pure," I told Wizardmon, keeping my voice quiet and calm as to not disrupt the calmness that had collected around the lake.

"This lake is called the Reservoir of Angels' Tears because it's so clear," Wizardmon said.

I nodded my head and then acted on my mad impulse. I got up and walked to somewhere a little away from Wizardmon that was behind a curtain of trees and then took off my dress and dived into the water.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six:: An Invitation That Could Easily Be Declined**

"_Tame her, make her see how childish she is being and then she will love you."_

I slept through the day and awoke just as the last beam of sunlight faded from the sky. I got out of bed and found a long yellow dress in the wardrobe. I put it on and then went out of my room and found Wizardmon waiting for me outside.

"How long have you been waiting for me?" I asked, feeling guilty that he was wasting his time waiting for me.

"Only a few minutes," he told me as we started to walk down to the kitchens of the castle which I could walk to in my sleep now.

"So, Madam Mysticka, what do you want to do tonight?" Wizardmon asked me as we walked back through the castle.

I thought for a few moments and then shrugged my shoulders.

"I have no idea, you choose something for a change," I replied.

Wizardmon glanced at me and then stared at the floor. I stopped and crossed my arms over my chest and stuck my right hip. Wizardmon knew this look now and didn't need me to say 'what're you thinking?'

"I don't know what to suggest, I've shown you the entire castle, you've seen the outside, that's all there is to do," he told me.

"Sure, oh come _on_, there's got to be something, I mean, what would you do if I wasn't here?" I asked.

Wizardmon thought for a few moments and then sighed.

"I don't know, I would usually find someone to talk to or hang around with but everyone's busy," he told me.

We started walking slowly.

"Busy doing what? I'm sure everyone cant be doing something, there's got to be other people who are wondering what the hell to do today," I insisted, letting my voice show my annoyance.

"Well, you see, there's this Ball thing that we have every year, its just a chance for everyone to show off and dance the night away and forget about their troubles, that's what everyone is busy doing, people have jobs they have to do, decorating, making clothes, just stupid stuff that makes no sense," Wizardmon told me in an absent minded voice.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I guess that in my world, you'd be the boy who never gets asked to a dance even if his friends do," I said, not meaning to sound mean.

Wizardmon didn't understand.

"Uh, okay, whatever you say," he told me, not showing whether he was hurt or just plain confused, personally, I'd go for the second one.

"Well, we can be loners together, I've never been to a dance either," I told him with a grin.

"Mysticka," a ghostly voice whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine and making me stop dead in my tracks.

"Uh," I said and turned round to face Myotismon, looming above me but smirking down with a strange look in his eyes that I couldn't give a name to and that, for some strange reason, scared me the most about him.

"I want to talk to you for a minute," he told me.

Then he glanced at Wizardmon and then looked back at me.

"Alone," he added.

I swallowed and stuttered.

Wizardmon jumped to my rescue. He stood by my side and squeezed my hand.

"I'll wait by the lake, just find me when you're finished," he told me.

I bit my lip and smiled at him.

"Okay, uh, I guess I'll see you later," I told him, giving him both a sympathetic and apologetic look.

With that, he walked off, knowing that Myotismon wasn't going to move to be alone with me.

I stared up at Myotismon and did my best to smile.

"So what do you want?" I asked him.

Myotismon looked a little annoyed. He probably wasn't used to girls demanding things from him.

"I heard Wizardmon explaining the Winter Ball to you," he told me.

I nodded my head and smiled for real.

"Yeh, he didn't say it had its own special name though," I said with a quiet laugh.

"Yes, he tends to miss out little details," he said absentmindedly.

Then he smiled down at me.

"I want you to come to the Ball with me," he told me.

I gulped and stepped back, shaking my head as I did.

"I can't, really, I'm sorry but I don't do Balls and Discos or whatever social event it is in question," I insisted.

Myotismon looked outraged. He took a step towards me and put his hand under my chin and tilted my head up. Then he bent down and put his head so close to mine that our lips were nearly touching.

"I don't care, you will come with me or I will punish you," he growled.

I stepped back. He let me go.

"You're a jerk, don't you _dare _tell me what to do, especially not like that or there is no way in hell that I'm going to do it," I told him, letting my anger take over and make my voice strong and fiery.

Myotismon growled and then grabbed me by my shoulders and slammed me back against the nearest wall.

The jagged stones dug into my back and I flinched.

"Stop it," I whispered, tears were welling in my eyes.

Myotismon moved his lips as if to say something but no words came out.

He let go of me and moved away from me.

"Come to the Ball with me, or I will destroy you," he told me quietly and then walked off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven:: Bloody Dresses**

"_Watch from afar sometimes; make her look how you want her to look so that she is more appeasing."_

There was a knock on my door. I opened my eyes and got out of bed, slipping into my silk dressing gown as I walked towards the door.

"Who is it?" I asked, curious to know as no one had ever knocked on my door in the four weeks that I had been in the room.

There was no reply so I opened the door and found a Bakemon floating in front of me with a large box in his strange hands. He held it out to me and I took it. Then Bakemon floated off and left me standing, disbelieving and extremely confused.

I walked back into my room, shutting the door with my foot as I did, and put the box on my bed. I pulled the crimson ribbon out of the bow it had been tied in and took off the lid.

"Wow," I whispered as I realised that the mass of crimson material and black lace that in the box was actually a dress.

I took it out of the box and held it up. There was a petticoat at the bottom of the box but I would worry about that later. For now, I was too intrigued by the dress. I took it to my mirror and held it up to my body and looked at myself.

It had a corset bodice and a red skirt with folds of black net over them. The corset would pinch my waist in and push my breasts up. With the petticoat underneath, the skirt would puff out and look like an old fashioned Victorian dress that I had seen in television programs.

I gulped, remembering that the Winter Ball was tonight and that I was going with Myotismon.

I turned the dress around, wondering how the hell I was meant to put it on and fasten it up without breaking anything. The back was made of lacing which I assumed I would have to do up tightly to shape my body.

I rolled my eyes and put the dress on my bed. There was no way that I could wear it without looking ridiculous. The Ball was a stupid idea anyway.

I changed into a dress from my wardrobe and waited outside my door for Wizardmon but he never came.

I went back into my room with an upset look in my eyes and sat down on my bed. Then someone else knocked on the door. My face lit up as I jumped to conclusions and ran to the door. I flung it open, expecting to see Wizardmon but instead finding a Digimon. She had extremely pale skin and big blue eyes, her lips were ice blue and she was dressed in a floor length ice blue dress with a white cloak dragging behind her.

"My name is Lady Icedevimon, Lord Myotismon sent me to help you get ready for the Winter Ball," she told me.

I hesitated and then let her come into my room. She put a metallic box on my bed and then turned to me. "You're human," she said.

I nodded my head. I was used to this type of comment by now and had been asked it one-hundred-and-thirty-eight times since I arrived. I had been counting.

Lady Icedevimon smiled and gave a small laugh. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude, I was just curious," she told me with an apologetic look in her blue eyes.

I shook my head and smiled at her. "It's fine, honestly, I'm used to it," I told her.

"Okay, we'd better get on, Lord Myotismon will get annoyed if you are late," Lady Icedevimon told me. I nodded and waited for my next instruction. Lady Icedevimon frowned slightly. "You've never done anything like this before, have you?" she asked me. I shook my head again and Lady Icedevimon smiled kindly. "Well, we'll put your dress on first, go behind the screen and get into your petticoat," she told me.

I nodded and took the black silk dress from the box and walked behind the screen and changed into it. I walked back to where Lady Icedevimon was standing and smiled at her.

"Okay, hold your arms up," she told me. I did it and she lifted the dress over my head. "This might hurt but you'll have to put up with it," she warned. "Turn around," she said.

I turned and she began to lace up my corset. I breathed in and flinched repeatedly as she pulled the dress tighter and finally fastened the bow at the small of my back.

"Put your gloves and shoes on and then sit down on the stool," she told me as she positioned a wooden stool in front of her.

I grabbed the black elbow length gloves from the box and put them on and then slipped into the slightly heeled black ankle boots. Then I sat as best as I could on the stool and Lady Icedevimon began to fiddle around with my hair.

When she had finished half an hour later, I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look like me at all and it was scary.

"You had better get going, you don't want to be late otherwise Lord Myotismon will punish you," Lady Icedevimon warned me.

I nodded my head and then frowned. "Where do I need to go?" I asked, feeling completely foolish for having to ask.

"I'll show you if you want me to," she told me with a kind smile as she packed her stuff back into the box.

"Okay, thank you," I said and then Lady Icedevimon clicked her box shut and picked it up.

"Come on then, kid," she told me and I followed her out of the door and down a few corridors that I knew led to some rooms.

She came to one door and stopped. "Wait here a minute, I just have to put my stuff away," she told me.

I nodded and then Lady Icedevimon slipped into the room and reappeared three seconds later with her white hair in two plaits and arm warmers strapped around her elbows and an ice blue feather wreath with an ice charm dropping onto her forehead.

"Wow, you seriously look awesome," I told her with a kind smile as we began to walk again.

She laughed and brushed a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. "Have you seen yourself?" she asked me as we turned a corner. We stopped before I could answer. I looked up and saw that there was a pair of huge oak doors which were being Monned (as apposed to manned) by two Bakemon. "After you," Lady Icedevimon told me as she gestured towards the doors.

I nodded my head and took in a deep breath. The Bakemon flew inwards and took a handle of the doors each. Then they opened them and the whole of the Great Hall fell to silence as they looked up at me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight:: Dancing With The Devil And His Advocates**

"_Give her the best night of her life, and if she does not do it willingly, do all that is in your power to make her."_

The Digimon in the room were silent. I was scared. What had I done to make them be so quiet?

Then, someone in the crowd came up the stairs and stood in front of me. I gulped. "Myotismon," I whispered.

He bowed his head and offered me his hand. "Could I have this dance, Mysticka?" he asked me, keeping his voice quiet and calm.

I drew in a sharp breath. "I can't dance to save my life," I whispered, feeling my cheeks turn even redder in embarrassment.

"Then let me teach you, Mysticka," he told me with a kind, warm smile and an inviting look in his eyes.

I put my hand in his and smiled back. "It would be my pleasure to dance with you, Lord Myotismon," I told him, suddenly feeling extremely confident.

Myotismon and I walked down the stairs side by side and then we went to the middle of the dance floor. "Put your feet in front of mine," Myotismon whispered so that no one else could hear and saving me from even more embarrassment. I did as I was told. "On one, step back, on two take a step to the right, on three step forward and on four take one step to the left, then repeat and let me lead," he told me.

I nodded my head and then the music started. "One," Myotismon said and I stepped my right foot back. "Two." I stepped to the right. "Three." I stepped forwards. "Four." I stepped to the left. "Well done, now repeat that," Myotismon whispered.

I nodded my head and concentrated on my steps and let Myotismon lead me round the floor until the song changed and everyone else joined in with the strange waltz-like dance.

I danced with twelve other Digimon that night and none of them were Wizardmon. With every turn or twirl, I searched for him with my eyes but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. That made me sad but I put on a brave face until Myotismon asked to dance with me again.

"I'm really sorry but I cant, my feet are killing me," I told him with an apologetic look in my eyes.

Myotismon smiled back at me. "It's okay, we can go out to the gardens if you want to?" he suggested.

I nodded my head and smiled. "Getting some fresh air is a great idea," I said with a content smile.

Myotismon led me through the crowd -luckily, no one stopped and stared now- and Myotismon and I went out the glass doors and into the gardens of the castle which I had yet to explore with Wizardmon.

Myotismon and I sat down on a stone bench and Myotismon looked into my eyes and smiled. "Feel better now, honey?" he asked me.

I nodded my head, not noticing the alarming term of endearment. "Yeh thanks," I replied. I paused and realised exactly what Myotismon had said. "You called me honey," I said.

Myotismon laughed and nodded his head. "I sure did, honey," he told me.

I gulped and remembered when he had kissed me. "When you kissed me, why did you do that?" I asked him.

"Because I wanted to," he replied.

"Why? What was your motive to kiss me?" I asked.

"I told you, you are something to me but I don't quite know what just yet," he replied.

"You mean... you have feelings for me?' I asked, shivering in the cool wind.

Myotismon nodded his head and took my hands in his. Both of my tiny hands fitted in one of his. "I didn't want to admit it but… Mysticka, I love you," he whispered.

I gulped and rubbed my lips together, trying to think of something to say. "Well, that was kind of unexpected," I breathed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, I mean, its not like you'd ever do anything about it, you're a human for God's sake," he stuttered, sounding like a human boy who was in love with a girl.

I took in a breath and leaned into Myotismon. I shut my eyes and put my lips on his. He let go of my hands and put his hands on my waist and pulled me close to him. Then, before I knew it, I was in his arms and being carried through the castle and up to a room I had never been in… Myotismon's.

He put me down on his bed and crawled next to me. We were still kissing, more and more passionately every time and then his hands moved to the small of my back and he began to undo the ribbon which held my dress together. I started to undo the buckle of his belt and then began to unbutton his jacket.

I wasn't sure how, but we both managed to take off each other's clothes and then he rolled us over so that he was on top. "Are you ready?" he asked me quietly.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his cold body. I pulled him down, showing him just how ready I was.

As he lowered himself down, I bit my lip, holding back a laugh at feeling just how ready he was. I found some joy in the fact that I had that effect on him. I pushed my hips up and he slipped into me. That was when I decided that everyone who had ever said that sex was brilliant was lying because I could feel nothing but sheer pain.

I moaned and looked up at Myotismon. He had his eyes closed and was concentrating. "Myotismon," I whispered.

He began to move faster, sending more pain through my body. I cried out and began to breathe harder.

"Fuck," I whispered.

Myotismon slowed and opened his eyes. He looked down at me. "Are you okay?" he asked me.

I bit my lip. Myotismon drew back slightly. "Do you want to keep going?" he asked me.

I nodded my head and Myotismon pushed gently. It didn't hurt now. Maybe I was used to the pain.

"Wow," I whispered.

Myotismon smiled and began to move at a steady pace, always making sure that I was okay.

"Oh fuck," I moaned with a smile.

The next few minutes were pure heaven as Myotismon sent waves of bliss through my body. I couldn't help but moan and then it finished.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine:: The Morning After The Night Before**

"_Keep her hanging on, don't give her what she wants every time she asks but promise it to her later."_

I awoke in Myotismon's arms. I was shivering and he was already awake. Myotismon grabbed another blanket and put it over me.

"Thanks," I said as I wriggled closer to Myotismon and tucked the blanket under me. "How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"Only a few hours," Myotismon replied.

"Is it morning?" I asked.

Myotismon nodded his head gently and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Unfortunately, yes."

"I haven't been out in the sun for weeks," I sighed.

"Do you want to?" he asked.

I bit my lip. "I don't know, I think I actually prefer the dark now, it makes a change from being scared of it," I replied.

"You're scared of the dark?" Myotismon asked me with a slight frown.

I nodded my head. "I used to be, not anymore though because I always go out in the dark here, but I suppose I'm with Wizardmon and he makes me feel really safe so I don't get scared anymore," I replied.

"Wizardmon? You're always with him," Myotismon thought aloud.

I laughed quietly. "Yeh, I think he likes me or something, then again, probably not."

I felt Myotismon's body go rigid. I bit my lip. That was a stupid thing to say in front of the guy I had just lost my virginity to and who had told me that he loved me.

"Sorry," I told Myotismon.

He forced a laugh. "It's okay," he told me. Then he turned round and faced me. He put his first finger under my chin and smiled. "No one could not know you and not fall in love with you," he told me and then kissed me.

I smiled when he pulled back. It was a shame that there hadn't been guys like him on earth. Then I would have been how I wanted to be. I had never been one of these popular girls who always had boys swooning over them. I was just normal. Dipping in and out of relationships and hoping that one day I would find a guy who really loved me. Now I had found him.

"Myotismon," I said.

"Yes?" he asked with a smile.

"I love you," I told him.

Myotismon smiled and pulled me into him. He hugged me tightly and put his lips next to my right ear. "I love you to," he whispered.

I gave a content sigh as Myotismon lay me down on the bed with the blanket covering my torso and hips.

I couldn't help but shiver. "How are you so cold?" I asked Myotismon.

He sighed. "It's just the way I'm meant to be, I'm what you humans call a Vampire," he replied.

I sat up, grabbing the blanket and holding it over my chest as I did. "You're… a… Vampire?" I asked.

Myotismon nodded his head. "So I've been told."

"Do you… you know? Drink _blood_?" I asked.

Myotismon nodded again. "Yes, but not like… oh, how do I explain this?" he asked. He thought for a few moments and then took in a breath. "I don't _drain _my 'victim' of blood, I don't kill them, not any more at least," he explained.

My eyes grew wide. "You've killed?" I asked.

Myotismon bit his lip and nodded his head. "Yeh," he replied, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Would you ever drink my blood?" I asked.

"No," Myotismon replied in a suddenly serious tone of voice and with a straight face.

"Can you turn people into a Vampire?" I asked.

Myotismon shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I've never tried but I guess I could if I really wanted to."

"Myotismon."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Myotismon shook his head. "No, there is no _way _I'm going to do that to you," he told me.

"Why not?"

"You still have your whole life ahead of you, I'm not taking it away from you, not now, not while you're still so young, you couldn't cope, you couldn't deal with it, not mentally, not physically, not emotionally, you're too caring, you're too kind, Mysticka, I'm sorry, but no," he told me sternly.

I bowed my head and sighed. "One day will you?" I asked.

"Only if there is no other choice," he replied softly.

I shut my eyes and sighed. "Okay," I whispered, I would just have to persuade him it would be better if I was a Vampire.

"I'll go get you some clean clothes; do I have permission to go in your room?" Myotismon asked.

I frowned slightly. "Uh, yeh, sure, why did you have to ask?"

Myotismon shrugged his shoulders and began to gather his clothes from the floor. "Ever heard the thing about Vampires not being able to enter houses unless they are invited in?" he asked.

"Oh, right, you'll have to explain it all to me, I've read so many books that say those things aren't true," I said with a laugh.

"See you in a minute," Myotismon told me and then ran out of the door before I could say goodbye.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone.

I regret to inform you all that my memory stick has been lost and all the Fics I was currently or previously working on have been lost. Please check out my profile for further details and thank you very much for your time and patience.

Yours,

AlternateDigimon –x-


	12. Chapter 12

So guys, thanks to my memory stick being lost, this story was discontinued a while back but now, I'm thinking of re-writing it. I am only going to do this if there is actually going to be people interested in reading it! So, to try and get a better audience, I need your suggestions of how to improve this fic! You can either send them to me via my email which is or put them in a review or PM them to me here on

Thanks

Alternatedigimon


End file.
